Different Sides
by Masterarcher
Summary: A missing scene from the movie. Here is a side of Justin we haven't sceen. One that comes out when his sister is threatened. NO INCEST! Ew. Please R&R!


A/N Ok this is my first WOWP fic and I'm pretty proud of it. It's a scene I would have liked to see and I placed it right before they stopped for the night. It's a bit AU because I still have Archie with them at that point. Absolutely no incest whatsoever cause I hate it and there is too much here and I want to help change that. PLEASE review and let me know what you think!

They had been walking forever! Well…maybe not forever but it seemed like it, Alex Russo thought in annoyance. And there were so many bugs! Eww. Uncharacteristically, Alex kept her complaints to herself and trudged along behind her brother, Justin, who led the way, map in hand. Normally the forest would be echoing with the 16 year olds loud and incessant insistence that she shouldn't be here or it was too hard but this time she knew she had no case.

She deserved every minute of this and more. It was her fault they were in this mess, her fault that their parents didn't know them, and her fault that she and Justin were risking their lives to fix her mess. Well and then there was the 'guide' who was behind her somewhere. Why was he here again?

Alex gave a mental shrug and stepped up the pace to keep up with her brother who was walking as fast as he could. He felt times pushing force as keenly as she did. It was almost sundown and Alex's legs were burning and her stomach growled obnoxiously.

Thump! Suddenly Alex walked squarely into Justin's back as the older Russo stopped at the edge of a small clearing.

"I think we should stop for the night. It'll be too dangerous to walk after dark." Alex nodded in agreement and said "Ok" quietly.

"I'm gunna go check a few miles in each direction. You know, set up a perimeter to make sure it's safe. I'll be back soon."

"Whatever, Mr. Boy Scout. You do that. I'll get camp set up." Alex's words sounded harsh but her tone was light and Justin knew she wasn't trying to be mean. For once. He grinned at her before disappearing into the forest.

Alex watched him go then looked at her surroundings dejectedly. Sighing she muttered, "_Inferno Imporius_" and a group of dry branches came together and sparked to life in the center of the clearing. Smiling slightly at her accomplishment, Alex moved forward toward the fire. A rustling behind her caused the young wizard to stop mid-step and turn.

Archie, their guide, blundered into the clearing with a look of annoyance on his face and the brightly colored girl-turned-bird on his shoulder. From the best that Alex could understand, the two had been fighting for most of the journey. Archie's fingers and ears showed proof of this because they were bloody from bird bites. _'She must really be a mean woman.'_ Alex thought, torn between admiration and disgust.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" Archie asked as if he was angry.

"Justin and I decided it was time to stop. It's almost dark, or did you not know that's what happens when the sun goes down?" Alex asked, placing her hands on her hips. The parrot squalled loudly and Archie winced as he nodded his head.

"She's right. We can't stop. We're going to walk all night if we have to but we're getting that Stone!" Alex's rebellious spirit kicked in at the authoritative tone being used on her. No one bossed her around!

"Listen you mortal magician! No one knows the importance's of getting the Stone more than me. And you wouldn't even be out this far if it wasn't for me and my brother so you follow our lead! Got it?"

Archie's normally friendly face turned sinister and he stepped forward, looming over her. She had never realized how much taller he was till now and she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was alone. She tried to step back but he roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her forward.

"Ow!" She screeched but he ignored her. The bird cawed in delight at Alex's fear.

"You, wizard wench, are only here because of my map! And I'm only helping you so we can turn Gisele back into a human again. So this is my game and we play by my rules. Understand?" He asked with false sweetness as he tightened the grip on her arm even more.

"You're hurting me! Let me go!" She demanded trying to pull away but he only pulled her forward again harshly and grabbed a handful of her ponytail, painfully pulling her head back. She whimpered but was trying desperately to figure a way out of this mess. How had this vacation gotten so bad so fast?

Suddenly she was completely released from the hold on her arm and hair. Archie was on the ground holding his nose which was bleeding profusely due to an explosive punch to the face by Justin who had seemingly come out of nowhere. He now stood protectively in front of Alex, breathing heavily and glaring down at the bleeding man as though he were a nasty insect.

Alex had never seen a look on her brothers face look the one he wore now. He was so still and serious yet his eyes burned with anger and…was that hate? Yes! Justin didn't hate anyone! But Alex couldn't deny the sight before her. Justin looked downright dangerous though Alex did not feel fear of him. Instead she found herself scared for Archie. She didn't know what Justin would do to him, charged up the way he was. The eldest wizard took a menacing step closer to the man on the ground and said,

"Don't _**EVER**_ touch my sister again." His voice was low and clear and the threat of what would happen if the order was disobeyed came through loud and clear. Archie scrambled to his feet and attempted to save some scrap of his dignity by saying,

"I wouldn't have if she wasn't such a selfish brat! Alex glared at him in indignation but Justin's face was one of pure fury.

"_For harming my sister you can never atone, I banish you now to Ancient Rome!" _

The magic took effect and Archie disappeared leaving only the parrot who screeched and flew to the tree tops.

"Justin!" Alex exclaimed, "What did you do? You know ancient Rome was the worst place for wizard and ex-wizard persecution!" She couldn't believe her brother had more or less signed Archie's death warrant.

Justin turned to her, eyes still serious but mouth curved up slightly in a faint smile. "You paid attention in magic history? Alex I'm very proud of you." He said softly.

"Haha very funny. Now bring him back or send him somewhere else!"

"Why? He deserves whatever happens to him." Justin's voice was cold and uncaring. It was a voice Alex had never heard before and never wanted to hear again. Alex did the one thing she could think to do, the one thing that would work. She turned on the puppy eyes.

"Please Justin. Send him somewhere else." Justin studied her for a moment then sighed, a sign of relent.

"_From ancient Rome you've been bailed, I sentence you Archie to Caribbean jail."_

Both teens felt the magic and knew the spell had worked.

"Thank you." Alex said and she meant it for more than just changing his spell. Justin smiled, a real smile, one that Alex knew meant her Justin was back.

"Are you ok?" He asked, indicating her arm. A hand shaped bruise was already forming but Alex nodded.

"I'm fine. It's not bad at all. Justin, where did that come from? I've never seen you act like that before." Justin had the good grace to look sheepish.

"I came back to the clearing and he had his hands on you and I just snapped. I've never been so angry in my life. Not even when I found out what you did to Mom and Dad." Justin said, trying to lighten the mood as he went to sit next to the fire. Alex joined him, looking confused.

"Why'd you get so angry?" Justin looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? He was hurting you! I let him off easy! Nothing is more important to me than you and Maxie." Sincerity and love were evident in Justin's voice and Alex found herself throwing her arms around his shoulders and he returned the hug.

"You're the best big brother ever." Alex said as she let go of him and Justin grinned.

"Can I get that in writing?" They bother laughed and although they were both still scared they both knew it would be ok because they had each other.

A/N2 Ok so I picture the movie picking up at the camp fire scene. Just figure Archie gets out of jail and feels bad so that's why he helped Teresa. Ok please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_  
_


End file.
